A Foe or a Misguided Friend
by hector4349
Summary: Dagon Blaze is all alone and has been for a long time since he was 4yrs old. He meets a friend and journeys to reclaim what he lost that terrible day. Will he remain stoic and anti-social, or will Dorimon be able to break his shell with the help of Fairy Tail. Starts before the Phantom Lord Arc.
1. Introduction

**Ok, so for the first time ever I have decided to write a fanfic. It's going to be a crossover with Fairy Tail and Digimon. Some friends of mine said since this is an unlikely combination it should turn out fine. Well anyway to make sure people understand the story will start before the phantom lord arc and progress from there. It will mostly be told in my OC's or OCs point of view, but gradually will expand. So for the first chapter here is some basic info/background that my characters have, including Digimon partner. Note: digivice will be like data squad but with digixros features included that will be unlocked later on in the story.**

**Name: Dagon Blaze**

**Age: 17**

**Guild: Not in one yet, a wonderer mage who is payed to do certain jobs**

**Body/ Entire Description: He is obviously male, and is about 6.8ft tall. Has a muscular body, but not to big like Laxus or Elfman, but close to it. He wears a black cloak that covers his face when he wants to, and his hair is naturally spiked like a porcupine. Has Dark brown eyes, and is at first appearance non-caring, anti-social, and doesn't bother to waste time with others, and only listens to his partner. He will experience a major attitude change after certain major mini created arcs happen.**

**Magic: His magic is elemental magic which ONLY allows him to use 5 elements. He is also a Dragon Slayer, but will be kept secret until much later on in the story (so will be the type of Dragon slaying magic he possesses). He also knows Re-equip, but only to put his sword away when he wants to that was from his father which he made from a dragon scale (mini arc flashback).**

**Likes: Candy, being with his partner, exploring**

**Dislikes: social people (at first), shopping, and waiting**

**Goal: To be revealed later on in the story.**

**Now for his Digimon Partner, but first a description on the digivice. It will be a combination of both the Xros loader and the digivice burst, which will let him be able to store Digimon. It will allow digixros (later on), and allow his partner to digivolve into all his forms. Including his burst mode and superior mode. Two more digidestined will also be added (later on), but theirs will only take them to their mega forms, burst mode, superior mode, and digixros and store Digimon.**

**Partner: Dorumon**

**Description:** **small dragon with purple-colored fur. It has paws instead of claws, it has small wings on its back, a fox-like tail, and a red crystal is imbedded on his forehead.**

**He is mostly in his in-training form, Dorimon (which is smaller version of him, but without the red crystal, walks on all fours with his paws, no wings, has spiked ears and a small tail.) whenever he is with Dagon.**

**Likes: spending time with Dagon, chocolate, having fun and playing**

**Dislikes: some jobs Dagon takes, watching fights happen between good people, people insulting him or his partner**

**His Forms will be Dorimon, Dorumon, Dorugamon, Dorugreymon, and Alphamon. **

**Later on in the story I will post two more Digimon partnered descriptions.**

**Now for the next OC it is a female**

**Name: Melody Harmonia**

**Guild: Fairy Tail**

**Description: Imagine Lucy like body, but with a less, but good sized bosom. Her hair is a Dark Brown color, which looks light brown when in sunlight. Her Eyes are also an aqua color, and she wears black shorts that are covered by a greenish skirt, likes to wear black shoes, and her shirt fits her body right so she doesn't feel uncomfortable, which is the color pink with white lines that form a heart on the front, and wears a necklace precious to her in the shape of a water drop connecting to a heart at the bottom.**

**Magic: Uses Light magic, which lets her shoot light beams in forms of arrows (like a quincy from Bleach). Her magic is special which allows her to heal others, but can also send the magic to her arms and legs to increase her physical endurance and power and speed.**

**Likes: shopping, singing in secret (not for long hehehe), reading, and helping others**

**Dislikes: people with attitude (Dagon), pointless fights, people who hurt innocents, and when she is disturbed can be just as scary as Erza, Mirajane, or even more scary.**

**So that the characters descriptions, now I know you guys will want to know more so here is a piece of news, she is one of the two other digidestined in there. Now then I will not promise anything about updates since I am typing this at a library, but I will try to update at least maybe once or twice a week. Not the best writer so I will accept criticism nothing to harsh though people, because some people out there do this for the pleasure of enjoying getting their stories read. Well then onto the first chapter which will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Digimon; they belong respectfully to Hiro Mashima and to the Digimon media Franchise. I will post this on some chapters to remind people out there so with that done let's start with a brand new adventure unlike anyone has seen before!**

**Summary: Dagon Blaze is all alone and has been for a long time since he was 4yrs old. He meets a friend and journeys to reclaim what he lost that terrible day. Will he remain stoic and anti-social, or will Dorimon be able to break his shell with the help of Fairy Tail. Starts before the Phantom Lord Arc.**

**Dagon's Point of View**

**In a cave at a forest that is close to the city called Magnolia, is were we had decided to spend the night before continuing on. The fire that was burning to keep us warm had long gone out, and my partner was asleep on my head. I had woken from my sleep due to the dream I had, or should I say nightmare.**

**Loneliness, sadness, despair, and so on. That was what I felt when everything I had was wrongfully taken from me. I cried for hours when that tragedy happened in my village. Nobody could have survived from that slaughter and yet I had. Sometimes I wish I had died like the rest of my family. Then at least I wouldn't be all alone.**

"**Dagon is you ok?"My partner asked me sleepily from where he was using my head to take a nap. Supposedly that my hair was comfortable and felt like a pillow, not that I'm complaining since the extra heat is always welcomed. "I'm all right… go back to sleep Dorimon we will need our strength for later on." I replied wanting to cease his worries.**

**He crawled till he was at least peering over me to look into my eyes, "Are you sure? You have that look in your eyes again. I don't like that look. I feel sad when you do that, thinking about the past always does that to you."**

"**Don't worry I am fine, just go back to sleep, the sun will rise soon in about an hour." "All right… hey Dagon we're friends right." "R-Right," I barely stuttered hoping he didn't hear that. "Ok Good-night Dagon" He answered completely not hearing me stutter, probably due to it being cold since the fire went out in the cave we took shelter in to avoid the rain for the night. Soon all I heard were his quiet snores.**

"**I wish I could be friends Dorimon, but I don't know how to make friends, I'm just a lost soul, with no purpose except for one. Friends make other weak, but I don't know why, but I feel I can be at least more relaxed with you around me" I whispered.**

_**(Flashback 8 years ago)**_

**A light flashed from the sky dropping a rectangle shaped device with three buttons and a circle pad in the middle with a screen on the top. Then I heard a bush shake and out came a weird creature.**

"**Who are you? No wait a better question is what are you?" **

"**I'm a Digimon and I was chased by an evil Digimon into your world. What are you doing out in the forest?"**

"**None of your business so go away and leave me alone!" **

"**Nope I'm staying with you from now till forever; I can feel a connection between us and that digivice there can say the same thing."**

"**How?"**

"**Well it's um glowing and shining, and making a weird noise?"**

**Huh, I look down at it and it was doing just what he said, then a light shot right out of it and into Dorimon, and suddenly I felt like there was a connection between us.**

"**Believe me now."**

"**All right, but you better not slow me down in my training, you got that!"**

"**Aye, Sir!"**

_**(End of Flashback)**_

**I guess it could be that bond we have. Even though we have a mission to complete to be able to take a break from my search. I am supposed to "scope out" what defenses, if it had any, that could be a danger for **_**them**_**. After that I and someone else am supposed to do some damage to a guild called Fairy Tail. Dorimon doesn't need to know this, he would try to talk me out of it, saying it's wrong to do that. It's true that it is wrong, and I have morals considering how I act to others, which include not hurting innocents, unless they attack first. But the jewels are needed so hopefully, he won't be too mad. I'll buy him some chocolate to calm him down.**

**And with that said I fell asleep feeling the warm rays of sunlight on my face. A new day has begun, and trouble awaits for Fairy Tail at night.**

_**Ok here is the first chapter, and please tell me in an honest way what you all think. Not my best I know, but hey I'm trying at least.**_

_**Dagon: Then get help idiot.**_

_**Me: Hey that's mean to say to THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU!**_

_**Dagon: Fine then, but you better include some action next time.**_

_**Me: Fine, if anyone wants to give me ideas then be my guest, plz review and favorite this story. Also if I don't update it's because of finals, uh why couldn't they just give me a project instead. Well laters.**_

_**Dorimon: Bye-bye ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: All right time for the next chapter!**

**Dagon: I thought I told you to put action in it.**

**Me: Hey all good things come to those who wait, and besides this is needed to set up the story so shut up and do the disclaimer before I make you do something stupid.**

**Dagon: fine hector4349 does not own Fairy Tail or Digimon; they belong respectfully to Hiro Mashima and to the Digimon media Franchise.**

**Chapter 2 Fairies**

**It was a beautiful morning the sky was blue and cloudless, sun shining and the birds were chirping. A great way to start the day, but…**

"**Wahhhh, were am I" Dorimon cried out from the ally he had wondered into. "How could I get lost, now Dagon really is going to let me have it! He'll tell me how I'm such a little kid and then say maybe I should put a leash on you, and he would probably do it too, just to make sure I don't get lost." And the crying continued on for at least fifteen minutes.**

"**Hey, what's wrong?" a girl suddenly asked him. At first he was surprised, but by being a Digimon he could sense that she meant no harm. Curious he turned to the one who talked to him. "I'm lost" is all he could say.**

"**Then come with me, maybe my friends at the guild could help you find him." Then she was surprised when he suddenly tackled her into a hug repeatedly thanking her over and over. "It's ok and you're welcome. Now my name is Melody Harmonia and what is your name?"**

**Dorimon took a closer look at this "Melody" girl and noticed she had a nice, kind expression on her face. But he could also feel that if you got her angry or annoyed her then you will face punishment. Her hair is a Dark Brown color, which looks light brown with the sunlight shining on her. Her Eyes are also an aqua color, and she is wearing black shorts that are covered by a greenish skirt, black shoes, and a shirt that is pink with white lines that form a heart on the front, and is wearing a necklace in the shape of a water drop connecting to a heart at the bottom.**

"**I'm Dorimon"**

"**Well ok then let's start going to the guild Dorimon and hopefully whoever lost you will think to look for you there." Dorimon liked that idea especially how comfortable he felt when she is carrying him. He looks down onto her arm and sees a tattoo on her forearm.**

"**Hey Melody are you in a guild? And if you are what is it called?" Dorimon questioned cutely twisting his head sideways to get a better look at it.**

**Melody giggled before giving her answer, "Yes I am and it's called Fairy Tail!"**

**(Time skip walk to guild)**_** Important note—you know how Team Natsu reach fairy tail and it's been attack. Well that hasn't happened yet, they got back a day earlier just to clear things up ahead.**_

**Upon arriving at the front doors of the guild noises could be heard, to Melody this was normal. It just meant some members were fighting again, after joining eight years ago she had gotten used to all the brawls and ruckus that the guild makes. If it was ever silent then she knew something was either wrong or they were planning something (mainly a prank).**

**Though for Dorimon, he was slightly intimidated by the size of the guild and all he saw was the same mark on Melody's' forearm on the top of the building. He was getting nervous if they would question him about random things, and scared if they would attack him for being a "monster" (even though technically he was a digital monster).**

**When they opened the door they were greeted by a "unique" welcome. I say unique because Melody got hit on the head by a flying barrel and it shattered on impact. Everyone quieted down and just stared nervously at us.**

"**WHO THREW THAT!" she screamed and I could see everyone point to a pink haired male teenager that seemed to be using a raven haired male (that was NAKED) as shield, knowing he was really screwed when he saw who the barrel hit in the face.**

"**h-hey M-Melody I'm s-sorry I-" Mr. Pink head didn't get to finish since Melody had just ran all the way up to him and smashed his head onto the floor.**

"**DON'T SORRY ME YOU FLAME HEADED BASTARD" She roared and I mean roared I was really scared and didn't want to get her ever mad. And hopefully I won't see any more since a white-haired lady is coming my way.**

"**Ara who are you" she asked me, and that's when everyone decided to pay attention to me. I hate when everyone does that and was trembling from all there stares directed towards me.**

"**This is Dorimon, and he was lost so I decided to take him with me until I can find his friend." She answered for me thank you god, now stop staring at me!**

"**Ok then what are you, you're really cute you know that." And when she said that I got really red and hopefully no one saw me blush due to my purple fur. I decided to answer her she just gave off that motherly aura which made me feel comfortable being here.**

"**I'm a Digimon-short for Digital Monster. And I come from the digital world, but I got separated from my partner when we got here."He finished sniveling at the end. "Now I'm lost and it's my fault because I saw something exciting and went on ahead without him and he's probably looking for me WAHHH!" And that's when the waterworks started.**

"**Don't cry I am sure he is looking very hard for you. Why don't we introduce ourselves my name is Mirajane. The one with pink hair is Natsu, the stripping boy is Gray, then we have Erza the red-head wearing armor, Lucy our celestial key mage, Levy with the books with jet and droy and then there's Elfman my brother, and finally the master who is called Makarov."**

"**Is this a wizard's guild?" He was practically bouncing with excitement because all the wizards he has seen so far were just bandits and those that were working with Dagon. Meeting new wizards and guild was a lot of fun so far.**

"**Yes it is and can you tell us about your partner. Like how he looks like or what his name is? Maybe one of us saw him in town earlier." Mira asked after putting Dorimon on a table.**

"**Well his name is Dagon and is tall about 6.8 ft tall, he wears a black cloak sometimes, his hair is naturally spiked like a porcupine. Have Dark brown eyes, is wearing tan colored jeans with a black and red shirt. Oh he also has a sword on his back that is at least 5ft long." Dorimon ended his explanation with a smile on his face. After being together with Dagon for years he was happy to have memorized important facts about him.**

**With the information just given everyone hadn't meet him so far. After hearing that news his ear drooped and was now sad again.**

**Seeing this Mira pulled out a piece of chocolate she had in her pocket and as soon as the smell hit Dorimon he was basically hoping to get it.**

"**Chocolate gimme pleassseeee, I love chocolate can I have it pretty please!" Dorimon was practically at this point begging for it, and with all the female members of Fairy Tail present let out a loud aawwww.**

**For her joy and amusement she gave it to him and was now nibbling on it very cutely, like how a puppy would nibble on a person's finger. This just spurred the girls even more, and while the male members were jealous, Dorimon was content all sadness gone from his face.**

**After awhile of hanging with all the members an hour has gone pass and still no sign of Dagon. Dorimon was depressed again until a familiar scent hit him.**

"**He's here, he's here, he's here, finally, hurray!"Dorimon just seemed to fly all the way to the guilds doors and was trying to open them, but proved too small and weak to do so. Melody quickly opened the door and with Team Natsu, and Mira followed Dorimon. There in front of the guild was Dorimon's friend and partner.**

"**DAGON!"**

"**Dorimon."**

**Me: that's chapter 2 we got to meet members of fairy tail and saw Dorimon spending time with everyone.**

**Dagon: and why was I not in this chapter.**

**Me: don't worry I'm the next chapter is going to be about what you did when Dorimon left.**

**Dagon: all right and seriously get someone to help you out already. Your writing stinks.**

**Me: just like Dagon said, I am looking for people to offer me advice and from what you read I need it. This is hector4349 saying thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Me: (running and dodging attacks from Dagon) I'm sorry, plz stop attacking me wahhh.**_

_**Dagon: TWO WEEKS have passed since the last update, so hell no I'm not going to stop!**_

_**Me: I'll try better next time, blame the weather and my lack of having to oh I don't know LIVE MY LIFE! (dodges a sword thrown at him)**_

_**Dorimon: While they are settling their …issues lets start the story hector4349 does not own Fairy Tail or Digimon. They belong to their own creators (hears glass breaking and painful screams) I guess I better make sure they both are ok, well on with the story!**_

**Chapter 3 (Dagon's POV)**

**Just typical of dorimon to get himself lost in the crowd of people. I told him to stay on my shoulder but as usual he never listens. Well I can't look for him right now, I need to get to the bar that they told me to meet up with an associate. **

**The town itself seems to be normal, no craziness or violence that's abnormal. Just your regular typical city. I wish dorimon was with me then I at least would be calmed. It's weird but it seems I can't help but worry every time he disappears. Could it be that he is at least some one that I can trust fully even all the years together I never told him too much about me, except on some occasions. Oh well, better start looking for this **_**gajeel**_** guy, says he has metal piercing all over his body and shouldn't be too hard to find. (End of Dagon's POV)**

**The mood Magnolia seemed to emit made Dagon have a peaceful mind, the markets were bustling with business and people and couples were out shopping and walking around with others. After walking for about 15 minutes, he finally found the bar (Note: made a random name for it) Crazy Crows in a dark ally and entered the shady place. Even if it wasn't dark outside, you could just tell there can be trouble if you cause chaos in here.**

**At the bar stand Dagon sees someone that exactly fits the description of the guy he is going to be working with. Just a glance at him he can say that he was a tall and muscular guy with long spiky black hair that was slicked back to show his forehead. This also revealed that he had red eyes and his eyebrows seemed to be piercings? Weird, but I have seen weirder people before Dagon thought to himself. So making his way he sat next to him and ordered a glass of water. The bartender seemed confused by this request and just ignored it and went to get the drink.**

"**Gajeel is your name correct" Dagon asked or more likely made it a statement.**

"**Yeah and I take your Dagon the one who is supposed to help me destroy that certain place huh" he replied. The Bartender arrived with Dagon's water and left to serve the other clients. The Dagon spoke: **

"**Correct, just to make things clear I will meet you at this place outside when it's say eleven P.M. and we can carry out the objective." "Think your all high and mighty to talk to me like that huh! I kill you bastard!" Gajeel responded with killing intent clearly visible from his eyes . "No, I just want to finish this as fast as possible and I'm pretty sure so do you." Dagon answered with a calm cold look on his face. Without waiting for an answer Dagon got up and left the bar leaving his untouched water behind and a snickering Gajeel.**

**After leaving said place Dagon walked around now that his business was settled he can start his search for Dorimon. He stopped by a candy store and got two bars of chocolate for them when he found dorimon. This should show that I am sorry for not looking sooner. Why do I even bother to calm him? Is he a friend or just an acquaintance? With confused thoughts Dagon continued his search.**

**He looked for dorimon in allys, behind buildings, at the park, and the water fountain, but still no site of him was found. This is going to take forever, were could he have gone? Let see if I was dorimon I would be crying right about now and someone would help me out. Then they would take me to where ever they live or something and wait for the person to find them. This can only mean one thing… Dorimon is inside a building, which can be possibly that guild.**

**With that though in his head Dagon walked to the location of the guild and after ten minutes of walking started to see the outline of the building. Huh, it looks like an OK guild, good structure and materials in it. But nothing we can't handle. Then Dagon heard his name being screamed and turned and said "Dorimon?"**

**Sure enough there he was with a group of people following. And with a quick burst of speed jumped right onto me while I managed to quickly catch him. "D-Dagon I missed you, I was all alone and scared and I thought I would never see you again. But then I met Melody and she helped me and took me to her guild and introduced me to everyone and then then then waahhhh!" Dorimon just started crying onto my chest while I was trying to process this information he gave me. So it appears I was correct, well at least he was taken care of correctly.**

"**Well I guess you're his friend then right?" a girl which I can assume was Melody asked me.**

"**Yes, thank you for taking care of my frie- I mean partner. He always gets into trouble without me being there with him." I said quickly correcting myself when I almost said friend. Melody didn't seem to notice and continue talking while the group of people caught up with her and stayed behind her.**

"**Yes I'm glad that I found him, poor guy was scared out of his wits. But don't worry I made sure that he was fine. Let me introduce myself and my guildmates my name is Melody Harmonia the guy with pink hair (It's Salmon and fight me!) is Natsu, scarlet haired one is Erza (pleasure to know you.), the one currently shirtless (gah were is it!) is Gray, and our blond mage here is Lucy (nice to meet you.) and finally our barmaid and favorite white haired mage is Mirajane( my my nice to finally meet you as well)."**

"**Hm you already know my name is Dagon Blaze and this is Dorimon. Now Dorimon we must go we have business to attend to." "What kind of business if you don't mind me asking" Melody asked. "Business that you don't need to know or be concerned of." I coldly stated. Dorimon oblivious to what happened and now finally in control of his emotion said "aww but can't we stay for a bit." "No, but thank you wizards for taking care of him, and also best of luck, now come on dorimon" "all right, bye minna hope to see you soon!" after good byes were said they left to a inn and rested for a bit till the mission started. "Hey Dagon why did you say we had business to do" Dorimon asked me after finally making himself comfortable on the bed. "Because it is the truth I lied to you and I apologize for deceiving you. "This is another one of those missions isn't it." He said sadly with a shocked, sad, and understanding look in his eyes "yes and our target is their guild." "WHAT please don't Dagon there good people and they care about each other please… "ENOUGH WE ARE DOING IT AND THAT'S FINAL" I looked at dorimon and he had a scared and shocked face… "I'm sorry I yelled at you but know that there is no turning back I already accepted the request and can't back down from. What I can promise you is that this is our last mission and we are not going to hurt anybody. All we are going to do is attack their building when they all leave nothing more." With a sniffle Dorimon asked "promise." I grabbed him in my arms and rubbed his back to calm him and when he fell asleep I said "I promise this will be the last mission and we can take a break from this." and after that went to take a rest to wake up in about a few hours for mission to start.**

**Melody's POV**

**That guy I don't like how he has an attitude problem. You think he would be more grateful for saving his friend. But I noticed that when he was going to say friend he corrected himself into saying partner, wonder why? And for some reason I feel sadness and anger from him maybe it's just possible that he also …" "Melody we're going inside now or are you thinking about Dagon" Erza said interrupting my thoughts. "Yes I'm confused by his attitude and personality, and what did he mean by good luck?" "Who knows but just in case let's keep our guard up all right." "All right" and with that said we walked back into the happy and rowdy guild never expecting what would happen next or how it would affect us all.**

_**Bloody bruised up author in a cast all over his body is seen asleep on a hospital bed.**_

_**Dorimon: well as you can see um Dagon got too carried away and well I managed to stop things before it got worse hahaha.**_

_**Dagon: you should have let me done more damage.**_

_**Dorimon: no he needs to right the next chapter all right.**_

_**Dagon: Fine, expect the next chapter as soon as he can type again. Later.**_

_**Dorimon: Bye and also favorite, and review this story!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: All right you guys didn't have to wait two weeks like last time.**

**Dagon: Does this mean you're going to update faster now?**

**Me: Nope :p it means that this is your new late new year's chapter update hurray!**

**Dagon: hector4349 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Digimon. Because if he did then we would all be screwed. (Hey!)**

**Chapter 4**

**After everything that has happened earlier that day Dagon was ready when it was time to initiate the mission. Dorimon was reluctant to do so Fairy Tail was full of such good people that cared about each other and from the time he spent with them knew family and friends is what made Fairy Tail so special. After leaving the inn the duo started to head to the rendezvous spot to meet up with Gajeel. The sky was already dark and the only light source seemed to be the lamps on the roads. When they finally arrived Dagon spotted Gajeel waiting for them leaning against the wall of a building in front of the bar.**

"**All right you're here. Let's go and cause some destruction gi-hee"**

"**Dagon are you sure we can't just do some other job?"**

"**Yes Dorimon now let's hurry and finish this"**

**And so now accompanied with Gajeel they left by jumping from roof to roof to avoid any detection incase of lingering members. When they arrived the guild was empty and there was no light inside. The perfect time to cause some destruction on Fairy Tail.**

"**Time to destroy Iron Dragon's Iron Lance: Demon Logs!" **

**Iron logs just seemed to be shooting out of his arms smashing into the building and breaking through concrete walls.**

"**Huh impressive, guess I better start also. Elemental magic: Thunder Burst!"**

**Dagon just raised his hand into the sky and thunder started to rain down upon the guild. To Gajeel it was impressive but knew that it was stronger than what it seemed to be. With their combined magic they were already finished with the job. **

"**Is it over?"**

"**Yes Dorimon, but just to make sure Elemental Magic: Air Cutter!" with a diagonal swipe of his right hand wind just shot forward and cut through the ruined buildings walls and what used to be guild hall.**

"**Gi-hee now that's some destruction right there, but I don't think it is enough. Well you did your job go back to Master Jose to get your money." With those words Gajeel just left running on the rooftop.**

"**Can we leave now Dagon?"**

"**Yes let's go back to Jose and get our reward."**

"**So no more of this right"**

"**Correct" together they went to the train station and got on the last midnight train to Oak town.**

**-Page Break/ Time skip to five hours-**

**When they departed from the train station in oak town, Dagon and Dorimon walked a little bit farther from the town to where the guild Phantom Lord was located. From what Dagon heard in his travels was that Phantom Lord was one of the top guilds in Fiore, but Fairy Tail was also in the top. Both guilds seemed to be against each other and Dagon knew it was only a matter of time before something big happened. When Dagon reached the Guild he couldn't help but check its appearance.**** Phantom Lord's base was an imposing building mildly reminiscent of a bizarre fortress: it was surrounded by stone walls topped with railings, which ended on the front in the building's own entrance, flanked some meters away by a pair of modest light flags secured to the walls, and had two smaller, detached buildings at its sides, connected to the central one by suspended stone bridges complete with railings.**

"**It's still creepy"**

"**Dorimon why do you say that"**

"**Because it gives a bad feeling, like when you eat too much chocolate and get a tummy ache, you know"**

"**Thankfully I don't know, now let's go inside and get our reward"**

**The building's entrance gave access to a large and tall room furnished like a club, possessing several tables paired with benches. The ceiling sported a complicate system of massive, horizontal and vertical wooden beams hanging from it on top of the hall, just below the passageway leading to the second floor, which was complete with a small mezzanine; the lower horizontal beams had round lamps hanging from them. **

"**The building may make you feel weird, but you got to admit that it is an interesting place Dorimon"**

"**Don't care; it's still scary to me"**

"**You're only saying that because it's barely six in the morning"**

"**Who is awake at six?"**

"**People with jobs and kids that go to school" **

"**Oh"**

**Upon walking up the stairs to the second floor Dagon continued his inspection of the place.** **The second floor housed a smaller, more elegant room: at its sides were a pair of stone balustrades ending in ornately decorated pillars shaped like a pair of goblets; the stone ceiling, sustained by a multitude of square pillars protruding from the walls, bore a pattern consisting of many squares, and from it hanged a massive chandelier. To the entrance's right, in the central part of the room, was a carved stone table bearing the guild's symbol on it, on which sat a jar full of flowers and a set to play chess; to the left was a small, decorated sofa. "A little too much" Dagon thought. "Please let us live" Dorimon begged in his head when he caught the scent of a certain **_**somebody **_**that he did not want to meet. The room was given access to by an arched, intricately decorated door, and in front of it, on the other edge of the room, was a throne, on which Master Jose.**

"**You returned I see. Did you finish the task I sent you to do?"**

"**Yes I meet with Gajeel and together we attacked their guild. It's was decimated to beyond recognition."**

"**Excellent, now as promised here is your money" With that said Master Jose tossed a bag filled with jewels to Dagon which he caught in his hands. After making sure the correct amount was in he nodded his satisfaction. "Why not join my guild you will be seen as someone powerful beyond recognition and anything can be yours." Jose sneered.**

"**Sorry, but no deal I work alone. Don't contact me ever again this is the last time you will probably see me." With that said Dagon started to walk away, until he heard "YOU FOOL who do you think you can talk to like that" and fire Darkness magic towards them.**

**With a swipe of his hand he launched an Air Cutter that got rid of the attack, and before Master Jose knew it Dagon was in front of him with a sword pressed to his neck. "Learn when to accept rejection. You know what I am capable of, and the certain **_**powers**_** I have." And with that said Dagon released his hold on Master Jose and left the building, while also leaving a terrified Jose behind.**

"**Where are we going now?"**

"**Magnolia I like it there, the atmosphere is interesting and I contacted a certain someone to help us find a house to live in. It's in the forest next and has an ocean view, which means you can go swim if you want."**

"**Really all right then that means we can have fun and no more mean people to get you to do their work right."**

"**Yup" and with that said they bought two tickets back to Magnolia. The Train would pick them up soon and then Dagon can start on the break he said they would, but first there was some unfinished business that needed to be done back at Fairy Tail. **

**Meanwhile what the other members saw of their guild that morning made them shocked by what happened to their guild overnight. Natsu was burning with rage, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were shocked by what happened, and Melody was heartbroken by what happened. They may not know who had done it yet, but they would pay them back for attacking their home.**

**Me: Done! I am glad about how this story is progressing. In about two or three chapters things will start to become hectic. Also note that some chapters may be short in the future.**

**Dagon: It was all right and it better have some action next time!**

**Me: don't worry there will be a little not too much though.**

**Dorimon: Please Favorite, Review, and Follow this story and I may share my chocolate with you. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ME: Hello my audience it is me your favorite author here to bring you a new chapter to this wonderful story that is full of fun and magic and-**

**Dagon: Get on with it people got lives you know.**

**Me: shut up baka! Anyway here is the next chapter that didn't take me a long time to update.**

**Dagon: hector4349 does not own Fairy Tail or Digimon; they both belong respectably to their own creators.**

**Chapter 5**

**The ride back to Magnolia seemed to be faster is what Dagon noticed. Before both companions knew they were standing in front of their new home located just exactly as what Dagon said. There were lots of trees, boulder that would be used for training his magic, and just as promised the ocean can be seen which is what Dorimon loved about the place.**

"**Hey, how are you going to pay this off, seems really expensive to even stay here?"Dorimon questioned. "Don't worry. I have the deed to the place which means we can stay here as long as we need to."Dagon answered. "How did you get a deed to this place" "… I know some people."**

**With that said they entered their new home, upon entering they examined around the house. The living room was of a good size to hold a couch, coffee table, and some other needed living requirements. The kitchen had an oven, a refrigerator, sink, and cabins. While this was all good, what Dagon really wanted to see were the bedrooms. This house consisted of three bedrooms, the Master room and guest rooms. The first door to the left lead to the master room which had a king sized bed, closet, a wardrobe, and lamp table. It also had its own personal bathroom! The other two rooms were the same as well except for king sized beds they were single sized beds.**

"**Well might as well go do some furniture shopping, but I'm too lazy to do that so I'll use this."Dagon said and reached inside for a communication lacrima he carries. "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to call some furniture people to bring the necessities here to make living here acceptable. The bill will automatically be placed in my name and all I have to do is go to their store and pay there." After that Dagon ordered what was needed and turned to Dorimon. "Cool, now can we go explore Magnolia, huh huh pleassseee." "All right, but first remember about that unfinished business I said I had." "Yeah, where is it then." "…Fairy Tail."**

**- (Page Break) -**

**The guild seemed to be in a depressing mood. Nobody was laughing or joking around, there was like an intense serious business atmosphere surrounding them all. Currently the members are all in the basement of their ruined guild, and while everyone tried to move on a certain fire mage was making a scene.**

"**Gramps I can't believe you're just going to sit there and just drink beer while doing nothing!" by this point Natsu was flaming mad (literally) and nobody seemed to want to get close to him, minus a redhead of course.**

"**Shut up Natsu!" with that said Erza slammed her fist on his skull effectively making him quiet. "Master has a reason for this and we should follow his judgment."**

"**Erza don't you want to get back at them for attacking our guild!"**

"**Yes, but if we do fight then the magic council will get involved and things could turn out bad for us."Erza reasoned to him, but it seemed to do nothing to calm him down.**

"**Natsu" With that word four heads turned to Melody who spoke, "We all want to get back at Phantom who did this, but we should be grateful that nobody got hurt. They attacked at night and are cowards for doing so, so let's calm down and think rational thoughts about what to do next. Trust me; I want to hurt them as much as you do."**

**Natsu let those words sink in and begrudgingly sat down on a stool. Lucy walked towards him and tried to lift his spirit up. Meanwhile Gray, Erza, and Melody were talking about some missions they had in the past. "These youngsters are too hot-headed sometimes, but at least there are those who can think and lead them into a calming void." Master Makarov thought.**

**Natsu just shot up all of a sudden to his feet when a scent he didn't recognize reaches his nose. "What the matter Natsu" at this point everyone was seeing what was happening to him. "someone's in front of the guild" is all he said before rushing out, a minute passed before they all left to see what was making Natsu act like this. When outside they saw two people they didn't think they would see again.**

"**Hello, Fairy Tail." **

**- (Page Break) -**

"**Hello, Fairy Tail."**

"**Dagon and Dorimon? What are you two doing here?" Melody asked the question they were all thinking. Why would Dagon be here, he doesn't seem to want to socialize? All the guild members were starting to guess why he was here and finally Dagon spoke.**

"**Could all of you please move at least ten feet away from that building?"**

**This request shocked them, why would he want them to move. Dorimon seeing them confused said "Please, you'll understand in a second." A few minutes passed until they all did as he said. "I'm pretty sure you are all wondering what happened to your guild, yes? I can answer one of your suspicions right now if you want. The person who attacked your guild was a member of Phantom Lord." They were surprised to hear this from him, they had thoughts, but now that they knew this it made things somewhat easier to solve. "But there is something else you should know. He didn't attack the guild alone, he had help. The one who attacked you guild along with him and caused destruction on your guild… was me."**

**Shouts of surprise were now heard and Natsu was angry again. "The reason I came to tell you this was because I think you deserved to know, it was a job I took from Phantom Lord's Master, and I did as requested nothing more and nothing less. I just came here to say make sure it was done right."**

**Melody finally found her voice and asked "Dorimon is what Dagon said true." The hurt was evident in her voice and Dorimon guiltily answered her. "Yes, it's true. But I tried talking him out of it, and Dagon said no, that whatever job was given to him he has to do it. It's the way we work, once we give our word, we can't go back on it." He finished sadly.**

"**Don't be mad at him. What he said is the truth, I don't have anything against your guild, but the job said I had to do this. In fact you should be thanking me. The one I was working with would have probably wanted to do this while some of your members were inside to cause some pain on them. I set the time on when to attack. And the reason I came back here was to do this. Elemental Magic: Air Cutter!" When those words left him he attacked their guild once again causing some parts of the wall and whatever was left of the ceiling collapse.**

"**You Bastard" Natsu charged with a fire fist to punch Dagon. All he did was when he got close enough was grab his flamed fist and throw him into the rubble. This surprised them all; he was able to touch Natsu without getting burned while keeping a calm emotionless and expressionless face. "If you would calm down, I will tell you why I did that right now. Your walls and ceiling were starting to crack, given at least another hour they would have collapsed and hurt someone unintentionally. I don't hurt civilians or good people. I fight only for self defense some time. I did this to make sure nobody could get hurt. I will now take my leave. Come Dorimon, it's time to go home." And Dagon just turned and started walking away.**

"**Bye-Bye Fairy Tail, Melody please don't be mad everything Dagon does is for a reason, don't hate us."Dorimon said perched on Dagon's shoulder. After they left Natsu wanted to go after them but Melody stopped him.**

"**Melody let me get him he attacked our guild."**

"**I know, but remember what he said everything they do is for a reason. Master just checked the damage and has proven what Dagon said was true. He was making sure that we were all right. That part of the guild would have collapsed and could have hurt one of our members. I know you're mad that he attacked our guild, but in a way he made sure to keep us safe in his own way. Besides I don't hate either of them. I dislike Dagon, but not hate. I think he's just misunderstood."**

"**Tch well next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass!" exclaimed Natsu and stormed back into the underground guild.**

**Melody stayed outside by herself reflecting on what just happened today. "Dorimon I don't hate you and I think I don't hate Dagon also. But can we trust him, I just don't know" Melody thought and with those thoughts in her head walked back to where everyone is to clear her head.**

**(At Night)**

"**Dagon, do you think they understand what you did" Dorimon said from his new mini-bed that looked like one of those dog beds. "I don't want them to hate us."**

"**If they do it's their problem not mine" Dagon replied after putting on some shorts and a white t-shirt for bed. "It won't affect me, but then again I don't really care what they think. It's getting late we should go to sleep. Goodnight Dorimon."**

"**Goodnight Dagon" He answered and when he heard soft snores from Dagon he whispered inside his head "let this be the place where you can finally be happy again." And he fell asleep, not knowing that a certain Dragon slayer was attacking three Fairy Tail mages at that moment.**

**Me: Done I'm so proud of myself on how this is turning out.**

**Dagon: impressive but let's see how you do in battle scenes.**

**Me: Urk, well... um who knows hopefully they'll turn out good.**

**Dagon: They better I want a good fight soon.**

**Me: Sure stay tuned to see what will happen next in our adventures with Fairy Tail!**

**Dorimon: That's right and Favorite, Follow, and Review this story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: I have returned, and am now ready to Gahh! (Table noise crashing into me)**

**Dagon: Where the hell were you! It's been more than 2 weeks since the last chapter! I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: Excuse me for not having any time to update there is a thing called school and homework that need to be done. Either way updates will be random now since school started up again. Some details are at the end. Also a quick shout out to those who followed this story THANK YOU! Now on with the story!**

**Dagon: hector4349 doesn't own anything, not fairy tail or digimon, they belong to their original owners.**

**Chapter 6**

**Dagon didn't know why he woke up earlier than usual; he just had a feeling in his gut saying that something happened. Something he would have woken up at 7 but he felt something. Whatever the case was he was now unable to fall asleep so went to take a shower to make any sleepiness disappear.**

**Dorimon had woken up as well when he heard Dagon close the door to the bathroom, so he decided that he should go into the kitchen and find anything to eat for the both of them. Walking into the kitchen he jumped onto a chair then jumped onto the table. That was the easy part now he had to jump from here to the counter where he could see the fruits where, and with that in sight he ran to the edge of the table and leaped as far as he could.**

**He barely made it, and was satisfied to see that there were apples and oranges there for the picking, so he waited for Dagon to come into the kitchen so that they can eat together.**

**Ten minutes later Dagon came out with a blue shirt that had the kanji symbol of air in the front, with black pants and brown shoes. His hair was as usual spiked up and he had an emotionless face set. In other words a usual Dagon expression.**

"**I see you woke up"**

"**Yeah, I heard you get up, so I decided to get up here and wait for you to come out so we can eat some breakfast." Dorimon answered happily. He wanted Dagon to smile again and that was what made Dorimon keep going the determination to see him happy once more.**

**Dagon picked Dorimon up and he took the fruits to the table and ate in a calm and peaceful silence. After finishing the fruit Dagon checked the clock and saw that it was now 8 in the morning, he decided to follow his instincts which said to go to the park fast.**

"**Dorimon get on my shoulder, I have a bad feeling right now and we need to leave" Dagon told Dorimon. When he heard Dagon say that he quickly did as he was told and they left in a fast pace to the park. Millions of thoughts were going through Dorimon's mind ranging from if it was a monster or digimon.**

**Upon arriving at the park they saw some civilians gathered around a tree and what they saw made Dorimon wish it was a Digimon that was attacking. He saw the blue haired girl called Levy and her teammates Jet and Droy tied to the tree badly hurt, bruised, and bleeding.**

"**Dagon we have to do something quick, they can die if we leave them there!" Dorimon yelled to Dagon. Dorimon leaped off Dagon and started to digivolved.**

"**Dorimon digivolve to … Dorumon!"**

**Some people saw the evolution happen and freaked out and ran was now a small dragon with purple-colored fur. It has paws instead of claws, it has small wings on its back, a fox-like tail, and a red crystal is imbedded on his forehead.**

**Dagon, if he didn't like to socialize, couldn't stand the sight of them being this injured and on display to the people. With a quick Air Cutter he got them of the tree and caught Jet and Droy while Dorumon caught Levy on his back. He laid them flat on the floor and opened the dark blue backpack, he had luckily decided to bring with them, to get the medical kit he carried.**

**Dorumon watched with sad eyes as Dagon started to stitch some deep cuts together and disinfect their other cuts as well. The smell of it really smelled foul and he wanted to leave, but he stood his ground as Dagon finished and started wrapping them up in bandages.**

**While this was going on Master Makarov, Team Natsu, Melody, Elfman and Mirajane as well appeared at the crowd. They passed the people whispering apologies and condolences to them and were confused by this. Melody started to think of why they were saying that and when she looked at the others could tell they were too. When they got to the front, they were surprised by what they were seeing. Levy, Jet, and Droy were very hurt and were about to shout out to them when they heard Dorimon yell to Dagon and witnessed the evolution happen in front of them. They saw all this happen and remained silent while Mirajane and Lucy had silent tears streaming down their faces, while everyone else had a look of anger.**

**Dagon had just finished wrapping them up and putting his supplies away when he saw Fairy Tail in front of him. He could tell they wanted to know what had happened but before he could speak Natsu interrupted him.**

"**You bastard, did you do this huh! Tell me or I'll kill you!" He screamed, his fists were now on fire and he could tell some of the other ages were getting their magic ready to attack him.**

"**We didn't do it" Dorumon said "Honestly we came here when Dagon sensed something and came here and saw them like this. Dagon may seem bad, but he would never harm anybody that didn't want to fight. He was at home with me the entire time please believe us!" Dorumon was gasping for breath when he told them this and he could see some of them didn't believe him.**

**He is telling the truth, it wasn't him; he came here when we were all gathered here. The people that had stayed were defending Dagon, and even if he didn't show it outside, he was grateful for their support to them. "It's exactly as Dorumon said, we happened to come by here and saw them like this. I fixed their wounds, and I can tell you who it was that did this. From the wounds they had and residue of magic I felt on them it was Gajeel of Phantom Lord.**

**Once Dagon had uttered those words there was panic among the crowd. Mages were talking and screaming with each other about what they were going to do. Natsu was alit in flames, Erza was had an angry expression set, Gray made the temperature drop, and Lucy was worried about what this lead to. Melody looked at Dagon for a sign and just saw him with that same look on his face, but with eyes that told a different story. He was angry and saddened from this she could tell and was going to approach him when Master Makarov lifted his hand with his cane.**

"**For attacking our guild I can overlook this, but for spilling the blood of my children, THIS MEANS WAR!" and with that said he broke the cane and the members around him cheered and voiced their agreements.**

"**Then I am no longer needed here, but I will at least drop off these three at the hospital. Phantom Lord is a strong guild. Do not underestimate them and expect the unexpected from them." Dagon told them and picked up Jet and Droy, while Dorumon carried Levy. **

"**Wait aren't you going to fight with us." Melody asked Dagon. "No this is your fight not mine, I will not get involved. As I've said before I do not need your company and despise it. I may not be a "Bad Guy" but I will not get involve if I see no benefit for me." At these words all of them glared at him and Melody was furious of how he acted. "Before I leave just one more thing, Melody … I don't like you and hate your personality it's too optimistic."**

**Melody was shocked from this and Dorumon had his ears and tail drooped down to show his feelings from what was sad. "Well fines then, you're just a stupid idiot that thinks he's too good to help others. What did I ever see in you that made me believe that you were misunderstood!?" When she had finished her rant Dagon and Dorumon had already left. "That Bastard after thinking he can change and he goes and says things like that." Everyone was just looking at her until "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! Get ready to fight or am I going to have to injure you guys myself!"**

**Everyone just scattered and left to go and get ready for the battle. Melody looked at the direction Dagon had left and saw Lucy go that way to make sure that her friends were ok.**

**- (Time Skip) -**

**Inside the hospital Dagon had been asked by the doctors to place them in room A-202. He had just finished putting the covers on them when Lucy had entered. "Who are you?" and "What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. "My name is Lucy and I'm here to check on Levy if she was going to be fine."**

"**She will be and since you already know my name, the reason I am still here is because I just finished laying them on the beds."**

"**I see. Well, where's your partner Dorumon was it? Where did he go?" "He went to get some food, since he decided to stay here for the night."**

"**And you agreed? Just like that? I would think you wouldn't let him go by himself after what happened last time." She said nervously. "Well he has the scent of this place already memorized so if you see him tell him I went home and will see him tomorrow." He stated and walked out from the room. Lucy was curious as to why he would say such rude things then do such good deeds. Dagon was someone mysterious and strong and she couldn't help but feel loneliness from him. It reminded here too much of what had happened to her I her childhood. Lucy placed a chair next to levy's bed and placed her head and fell asleep with thoughts of how the battle will result in since they had said for her to stay here tomorrow. Dorumon had arrive back with a bag of junk food and saw Lucy asleep, so he de-digivolved back into Dorimon and climbed up on the same bed as Levy and fell asleep.**

**- (Time Skip to next day) - **

**Fairy Tail had left to go do battle with Phantom Lord, and in the morning when Lucy saw Dorimon asleep she couldn't help but just hug him to her chest. That action woke Dorimon up and saw Lucy was holding him so he enjoyed the sensations she was doing to him when she scratched his back. "Dagon should help." Was what Dorimon said. Lucy was confused by this and voiced out her question. "Dagon should help; he doesn't like to see people get hurt but is too resilient to do so. He thinks that if gets involved then he could really injure somebody. He says that because I think he doesn't want people to get hurt so he pushes the away."**

**Lucy was shocked by this confession, and couldn't help but think what he said over. It would explain some of his action, not a lot but some. She then decided to go meet Dagon and ask him some questions, but before that some food shopping was a must. "Hey Dorimon, want to come with me to the store?" "Really! Can I get a chocolate bar, please?" He asked with sparkles surrounding him. "Sure, but only one." "OK" and so they left to do what was said never suspecting they were being targeted.**

**Me: Sorry for the late update but I am experiencing some troubles at home.**

**Dagon: This time I won't hurt you, since I understand what is going on. For now.**

**Me: Thank you? I think? Anyway updates will be random from now on. Curse my senior year laziness.**

**Dorumon: R&R, don't forget to follow this story as well. I'll give you an imaginary chocolate bar if you do. **


End file.
